emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6871 (15th May 2014)
"The wedding guests become suspicious when Moira fails to show on time after becoming trapped in her bedroom, and the bride's woes continue when she sees James in the crowd; and Megan causes trouble at Declan and Charity's wedding by setting off the fire alarm." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Moira begins to tell Adam that James is his dad. He cuts her off saying he already knows what she's going to say - James fancies her and deduces that it's why John and James fell out. Moira bottles telling him and he returns to the congregation. Overcome with emotion, Moira goes into the bedroom and sobs uncontrollably. The congregation begins to suspect that something is amiss. Cain heads to the farmhouse and when he finds Moira's bedroom door locked, he shouts through to her - demanding that they sort this out fearing that she doesn't want to marry him anymore. Moira tells Cain the door is stuck and she can't get it open, but she loves him and wants to marry him. Relieved it's nothing more serious, Cain kicks the door open with his hand over his eyes before heading back to the barn - unaware that Moira is still not dressed and has been crying. Before long, Moira finally appears looking beautiful at the end of the aisle. In a gazebo outside Home Farm, Charity and Declan's small wedding service begins. With just Megan, Robbie, Noah and the registrar in attendance, it's a low-key affair. Back at Butler's Farm, the registrar asks if anyone knows of any lawful impediment, to speak now. Moira locks eyes with James who ponders standing but remains silent. Megan's amused as Robbie panics when he can't find the wedding rings and them thinks he's left them in the café. Charity forces her to take off one of her rings so they can use it for the service. Cain and Moira make their vows to each other at Butler's Farm as Charity and Declan do exactly the same at Home Farm. Megan decides she's had enough and leaves to go to the toilet. The congregation cheer as Cain and Moira are pronounced husband and wife and share a kiss. As the registrar is about to say the same thing to Charity and Declan at Home Farm, the fire alarm suddenly goes off. James sets about getting drunk at the wedding reception. The penny drops for Charity that Megan is behind the day's antics and is swift to throw a punch. Moira's concerned when James interrupts Zak's best man speech as he proceeds to get more drunk, but he doesn't make a scene. Charity and Declan are finally married and have their reception in The Woolpack. She's shocked to find out Declan has arranged for them to go to Barbados for a month in the morning, meaning that she won't be able to go through with her abortion. A drunken James crashes into Butler's Farm and causes a scene in front of Adam. He leaves when Moira arrives, but not before unnerving her by insisting he still plans to reveal the truth. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Registrar Rhodes - Toby Hadoke *Registrar Monkford - Joanne Haywood Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and Moira and Cain's bedroom, Yard, Barn *Home Farm - Yard Memorable dialogue Cain Dingle: (awkwardly reading from card) I, (clears throat), I love you Moira. I promise to always love you and look after ya... That's it." --- Moira Barton: "Cain Dingle, I love you too. People are always telling me that you've changed and that I've been a good influence on you. But I don't want you to change, whatever you've done in the past, you're a kind, honourable good man and I'm not just saying that 'cos there's a copper in the congregation." --- Charity Macey: (referring to the wedding cake) "Wow, check that out. Don't be getting any ideas will you, Megan? I've heard what you're like when you get one of Declan's brides near a cake." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes